Frankish Kingdom
The Frankish Kingdom is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1345 AD/3347 IA. It's summer capital is Worms, the winter capital is Ratisbon. There are three Co-Kings of the Franks, Clovis IV, his son Chararic VI, and his grandson Chlodomer VI. This territory of the Kingdom also contains the Black Forest. Division The Kingdom is Divided into 17 Provinces and 2 Autonomous Nations. The Kingdom of Aquitaine is bound to the King (or Senior King) of the Franks in personal union, and the ruler of the Duchy of Maine is nominated (for life) solely by the King. Provinces * Nantes * Neustria * Provence * Austrasia * Swabia * Genev * Frisia * Old West Saxony * Thuringia * Lower Burgundy * Alabu * Viborg * East Francia * Old East Saxony * Upper Burgundy * South Francia * North Francia Nations * Kingdom of Aquitaine * Duchy of Maine History During the end of the 5th century, the Franks invaded and began to colonise the territories of Frisia. However, in 526 King Theudebert I was defeated by a Frisian warlord named Esulf. Theudebert's forces were scattered and after the battle Esulf was proclaimed King of the Frisians by the leaders of all the major tribes. In 538 Frankish King Clovis I began to expand into Old Lombardy, the Central European homeland of the Lomards at that time occupying Italy. Aldegar, King of Thuringia attempted to negotiate with King Clovis, as the Thuringians had held lands in Old Lombardy until recently and they had plans to push back and recover them. However Aldegar could only manage to obtain very vague guarantees from King Chilperic. In 540 Aldegar began to push into Old Lombardy again, and had some successes, but soon had to stop his advance due to the presence of the Frankish army. In 542, Ederad, who ruled over large parts of Old Lombardy, was defeated and the whole of Old Lombardy conquered by the Franks, excluding a few boarder lands held by the Thuringians. The new Frankish King, Theudebald I, refused to meet with King Aldegar to negotiate his claims in Old Lombardy, and did not acknowledge the guarantees of his predecessor. In 544 he even demanded Aldegar hand over all the Lombard territories he had conquered. Aldegar refused, which lead to a minor skirmish in 545. However Theudebald I could not focus on the Thuringians for long, as his rule over the Frankish realms was in jeopardy. Soon, he was deposed by Chilperic I. King Chilperic met with Aldegar and granted him the securities originally bestowed on him by King Clovis, and confirmed his holding of those Lombard lands he had conquered. Shortly thereafter, Aldegar was requested to aid the Franks in the East by selling to Chilperic some of the crops the Thuringians had in abundance, due to the continued raids conducted on the Eastern Frankish lands by the Frisians and Jutes. Adalwin of Wihmari, a Thuringian chronicler from a century later, notes that "Poppo" (King of Frisia)" was like a scourge on the Franks in the East, and he and the Juttish would march together and raid the lands and take the crops so that many times the Franks in the East went hungry." Adalbern III, Aldegar's son, continued to occupy and resettle the Lombard lands, and managed to exchange Lombard holdings for the lands held around Saxony, as the local Saxons proved restless and not wanting to continue to submit to rule by the Thuringians. Eventually, he became overlord over most of Old Lombardy this way. Adalbern never admitted to having the terriotires "granted" to him by the Franks. After the death of Chlodomer II in 638, the Kingdom was partitioned between East and West. The steady decline of Frankish authority continued as a result of weak leadership and infighting, till the central region of the Frankish Kingdom, divided among the east and west, broke away as the Kingdom of the Rhine in 657. Thereafter, the East and West Frankish Kings lost control over nearly half of their remaining territory, while the strength of the Rhine King grew. In 689 Chararic III of the West Franks reunited West and East Frankish domains, however, he was unable to regain much of the lands that had broken away from Frankish control previously. In 693 Chararic III marched against the Kingdom of Thuringia, a breakaway state that was under vassalage to the King of the Rhine. Charic III died during the campaign. His sons Merovech III and Drogo III continued the campaign after his death, being proclaimed Joint Kings of the East and West by the army. Drogo III died a month later and the campaign was put to a halt. In 697 Merovech III created the County of Paris and named his son Sigibert as Count. However, in 698 Merovech III was deposed by his cousin, Clodio V. Sigibert retained his domain and ruled it in opposition to Clodio until 707. Sigibert's brother Anskar succeeded him, ruling until his defeat in 709. Clodio then installed his own brother Dagobert as Count. This territory was conquered by the King of the Rhine Chlodomer III in 715 and granted to Agobard, Chlodomer's personal friend. In 735, Theudebert II usurped the throne. His despotic ways angered his subjects so much that he was deposed very shortly after he seized the throne, however the rightfull heir Chararic IV could only secure rule in the West. Ricchar V, descendant of Sigebert III, the last of the Kings of the Old East Frankish Kingdom, restored his line's rule over the East, however his position was far from stable. However by 743, the East Frankish Kings began to dominate the domanins of the West Frankish kings, reuiniting the lands under the Eastern kings in 745. In 757 Chilperic V of the East and West once again attacked Thuringia. King Rignomer IV of the Rhine went to defend his ally, but died during the campaign. His son King Sigebert IV managed to drive the King of the East and West Franks out of Thuringia, thanks to an alliance with the Kingdom of Frisia. List of Frankish Kings House of Clodio * Clodio I. 306-316 * Marcomer I. 316-331 * Sunno I. 331-345 * Sigobert I. 345-361 * Childeric I. 361-376 * Pharamond I. 376-388 * Ascaric I. 388-397 * Genobaud I. 397-404 * Mallobaudes I. 404-418 * Aegidius I. 418-420 * Merovech I. 420-430 * Clodio II. 430-439 * Merogais I. 439-450 * Chararic I. 450-456 * Chlothar I. 456-467 * Ricchar I. 467-477 * Rignomer I. 477-482 * Childeric II. 482-483 * Childebert I. 483-493 * Ascaric II. 493-497 * Theuderic I. 497-499 * Theudemeres I. 499-511 * Chlodomer I. 511-514 * Childeric III. 514-522 * Theudebert I. 522-534 * Clovis I. 534-541 * Theudebald I. 541-546 * Chilperic I. 546-557 * Charibert I. 557-571 * Dagobert I. 571-586 * Chlothar II. 586-588 * Sigebert I. 588-594 * Chilperic II. 594 * Pippin I. 594-602 * Pippin II. 602-603 * Carloman I. 603-612 * Drogo I. 612-619 * Clovis II. 619 * Theudebald II. 619-620 * Theudoald I. 620-623 * Grimoald I. 623-626 * Charibert II. 626-627 * Dagobert II. 627-635 * Drogo II. 635 * Chlodomer II. 635-638 Kings (East) * Childeric IV. 638-642 (East) * Chlothar III. 642-644 (East) with: * Theuderic II. 642 (East) and then: * Grimoald II. 642-646 (East) with: * Sigebert II. 646-653 (East) with: * Theudoald II. 646-648 (East) and then: * Chararic II. 648-649 (East) and then: * Carloman III. 649-654 (East) with: * Rignomer II. 650-658 (East) and he with: * Grimoald III. 656-668 and he with: * Dagobert IV. 661-666 * Sunno II. 668-676 with: * Dagobert VI. 668-677 * Pippin VI. 677-684 with: * Carloman V. 677-688 * Sigebert III. 688-689 Kings (West) * Pippin III. 638-640 (West) and then: * Childeric V. 640-649 (West) with: * Carloman II. 640-651 (West) * Carloman IV. 651-658 (West), with: * Ricchar II. 651-652 (West) and then with: * Pippin IV. 652-656 (West) and then with: * Childebert II. 656-665 (West) and he with: * Ascaric III. 658-661 and then: * Clodio III. 661-668 and he with: * Theudemeres II. 661-672 * Merovech II. 672-680 with: * Pippin VII. 679-685 * Chararic III. 685-689 Kings (Rhine) * Charibert III. 657-661 with: * Dagobert III. 660-667 and he with: * Dagobert V. 661-673 * Pippin V. 673-678 * Clodio IV. 678-684 with: * Rignomer III. 680-690 * Ascaric IV. 690-691 with: * Ricchar III. 690-699 * Pippin VIII. 699-703 * Merovech IV. 703-709 with: * Chilperic III. 704-712 and then with: * Childebert IV. 710-711 * Chlodomer III. 712-718 * Merovech V. 718-720 * Theuderic III. 720-725 with: * Chlothar V. 721-736 * Theudebert III. 736-744 * Chilperic IV. 744-749 with: * Grimoald IV 748-755 * Drogo IV. 755 * Rignomer IV 755-757 * Sigebert IV 757-758 * Theudoald III 758-763 * Chlothar VI. 763-766 * Sunno IV. 766-769 * Carloman VI. 769-774 Kings of East and West * Chararic III. (685-689)689-693 * Merovech III 693-698 with: * Drogo III. 694 * Clodio V. 698-704 * Childebert III. 704-710 with: * Sunno III. 706-716 * Pippin IX. 716-717 * Chlothar IV. 717-723 * Merovech VI. 723-731 * Ricchar IV 731-735 * Theudebert II. 735 Kings (West) * Chararic IV. 735-741 * Merovech VII. 741-745 Kings (East) * Ricchar V. 735-740 * Charibert IV 740-745 Kings of East and West * Charibert IV (740-745)745-751 * Chilperic V. 751-765 * Childeric VI 765-770 * Ricchar VI. 770-774 King of All Franks * Ricchar VI. (770-774)774-777 * Theuderic IV. 777-786 * Clodio VI. 786-799 * Chararic V. 799-806 Kings (Rhine) * Theuderic V. 801-803 * Rignomer V. 803-805 King of All Franks * Chilperic VI. 806-818 * Theudebert IV 818-830 * Sigebert V 830-840 * Drogo V 840-852 * Theudebert V 852-867 * Ricchar VII 867-874 * Chlodomer IV 874-891 * Clovis III. 891-900 * Rignomer VI. 900-909 * Chlothar VII 909-925 * Childebert V 925-944 * Charibert V 944-962 * Chilperic VII 962-980 * Theudoald IV 980-993 * Sunno V 993-1005 * Childeric VII 1005-1023 * Ascaric V 1023-1040 * Carloman VII 1040-1053 * Ricchar VIII 1053-1062 * Theudemeres III 1062-1095 * Merogais II 1095-1108 * Pippin X 1108-1130 * Theudebald III 1130-1155 * Grimoald V 1155-1190 * Aegidius II 1190-1207 * Dagobert VII 1207-1229 * Clodio VII 1229-1263 * Rignomer VII 1263 * Pippin XI 1263-1299 * Theudoald V 1299-1315 * Chlodomer V 1315-1337 * Chilperic VIII 1337-1375 * Theudemeres IV 1375-1384 * Sigebert VI 1384-1404 * Pippin XII 1404-1421 * Childeric VIII 1421-1448 * Theudebald IV 1448-1469 * Charibert VI 1469-1493 * Grimoald VI 1493-1518 * Aegidius III 1518-1539 * Theuderic VI. 1539-1572 * Ricchar IX 1572-1597 * Drogo VI 1597-1622 * Merovech VIII 1622-1661 * Pippin XIII 1661-1679 * Genobaud II 1679-1692 * Childebert VI 1692-1717 * Chilperic IX 1717-1750 * Dagobert VIII 1750-1788 * Theudebert VI 1788-1814 * Chlothar VIII 1814-1844 * Clovis IV 1844- with: * Chararic VI 1868- and: * Chlodomer VI 1888- Demographics The Population of the Kingdom is 88 104 000. * Franks 53.5 % * Gauls 12 % * East Franks 7 % * Scandinavians 5.9 % * Poles 5 % * Bohemians 4 % * Bavarians 3.6 % * Hungarians 3,3 % * Saxons 2,1 % * Others 3,6 % Religion * Wodenism 60.8 % * Riminian Christianity 11 % * Jovianism 8 % * Aesir Faith 6 % * Gaul Cetlic Faith 7 % * Triglav (Slavic) Faith 4,5 % * Istenian (Magyar) Faith 2.2 % * Others 0.5 %